destinyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Armas
.]] Un Arma es una herramienta de agresión útil para la autodefensa, la caza o el ataque a seres vivos, y estructuras de todo tipo. Las armas tienen un importante papel en ''Destiny'', juntamente con las granadas, los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y las habilidades, actuando así como el principal método de combate y defensa contra las fuerzas hostiles en el juego. Existen diversos tipos de armas, algunas siendo más útiles según la clase de guardián que el jugador elija, o según las piezas de armadura que el jugador lleve equipadas. Aún así, no hay restricción alguna para que los jugadores puedan usar las armas más allá del nivel necesario. Todos los Guardianes pueden usar todas las armas. Para una lista de todas las armas disponibles, visita la categoría correspondiente. Tipos de Arma Cada arma está asociada a uno de los tres espacios del inventario según su categoría: principal, especial o pesada. Un jugador puede equiparse un arma de cada tipo y puede llevar con él hasta nueve más de cada tipo Each weapon fits into one of three inventory slots according to its type: primary, special, and heavy. A player can equip one weapon of each type and hold up to nine more of each type in the inventory. Los jugadores pueden equiparse cualquier arma de su inventario en cualquier momento, pero al cambiar un arma especial o un arma pesada la munición se verá reducida a la mitad en los modos de juego JcE y se perderá por completo en los modos de juego JcJ. Armas Principales Las armas principales son, como dice su nombre, las armas principales o primarias que usan los Guardianes. Hay cuatro tipos distintos de armas principales: *'Fusiles de Explorador': Fusiles semiautomáticos de alta precisión. *'Fusiles de Pulsos ': Fusiles de ráfagas con un importante retroceso en el arma entre disparos. Algunos permiten disparar en modo automático. *'Cañones de Mano': Revólveres, de rango medio y con una gran potencia de impacto. *'Fusiles automáticos': Fusiles automáticos. La munición de las armas principales puede ser restablecida recogiendo los paquetes de color blanco. Armas Especiales Las armas especiales inflingen una gran cantidad de daño, pero la munición es más escasa y no son tan versátiles como las armas principales. Hay cuatro tipos de armas especiales: *'Escopetas': Armas de combate cercano que inflingen una gran cantidad de daño. *'Pistolas': Pistolas de combate cercano diseñadas para complementar las armas principales. *'Fusiles de Francotirador': Armas de largo alcance con mirilla. *'Fusiles de Fusion': Armas de corto-medio alcance que disparan rayos de energía con cargas muy cortas. La muncición de las armas principales puede ser reestablecida recogiendo los paquetes verdes. Armas Pesadas Las armas pesadas inflingen una cantidad de daño increíblemente alta. Hay dos tipos de armas pesadas: *'Ametralladoras': Armas de alta cadencia y amplios cargadores que inflingen una gran cantidad de daño. *'Lanzacohetes': Armas que inflingen una altísima cantidad dentro de un radio muy amplio. La muncición de las armas principales puede ser reestablecida recogiendo los paquetes morados. Reliquias Las reliquias solo pueden ser usadas durante actividades especiales y no pueden ser almacenadas en el inventario. *'Aegis': Utilizable en la Cámara de Cristal. *'Espada de Crota': Una espada de la Colmena utilizable en las misiones "La Espada de Crota", "El Puño de Crota" y "El Fin de Crota". *'Cañón de Quemado': Cañón usado por los Capitanes caídos para destruir el casco de otras naves. Cuenta con una munición de 10 cohetes. Ataque El Ataque de un arma está representado por un número. Quan más alto sea el ataque de un arma, más daño inflingirá a los enemigos El nivel máximo de ataque que un arma puede tener es 331, aunque las armas leyenda y excepcionales pueden ser ascendidas a 365 de ataque mediante el objeto Luz Etérea. En los modos regulares del Crisol, el ataque de las armas es normalizado (todas pasan a tener el mismo ataque para equilibrar las posibilidades de todos los jugadores). Aún así, el nivel de ataque de un arma sí que es un factor importante en el Estandarte de Hierro y en las Pruebas de Osiris. Atributos Las armas se diferencian entre ellas a través de nueve atributos distintos: *'Cadencia': Determina el número de disparos que un arma puede disparar por minuto. *'Impacto': Determina el daño extra añadido por cada ronda de disparos. *'Alcance': Determina la distancia a la que pueden llegar los disparos. *'Estabilidad': Determina el movimiento y desviación del arma al disparar de forma continuada. *'Recarga': Determina la velocidad a la que el jugador recarga el arma. *'Cargador': Número de balas por cargador. *'Recuperación': Determina el ratio al que el arma carga su disparo (solo en los Fusiles de Fusión). *'Radio': Determina el área de daño que tendrá el proyectil de un arma al detonar (solo en los Lanzacohetes). *'Velocidad': Determina la velocidad de los proyectiles (solo en los Lanzacohetes). Rareza Normalmente, cuanto más alta es la rareza de un arma, más alto será el daño que esta puede inflingir. La rareza de un arma también determina el número de mejoras disponibles para ese arma. Aunque los jugadores pueden llevar tantas armas excepcionales como deseen en su inventario, solo se puede equipar una única arma exótica. Tipos de Daño Algunas armas utilizan distintos elementos: Arco, Solar, Cinético o Vacío. Los tipos de daño pueden inflingir daño adicional a los escudos de los enemigos. El color de los escudos de un enemigo representa el tipo de daño al que es vulnerable. Gallería WeaponConcept.png|Concept art de las armas en Destiny, mostrado en la GDC 2013. Destiny Assault Rifle 1.jpg|Render de un Fusil Automático Destiny Assault Rifle 2.jpg|Render de un Fusil de Pulsos Destiny Shotgun 1.jpg|Render de una escopeta Destiny Sniper Rifle 1.jpg|Render de un Fusil de Francotirador Destiny Heavy Machine Gun.jpg|Render de una Ametralladora References de:Waffen ja:ウェポン ru:Оружие Categoría:Tecnología